There are various types of tags in the prior art, which have the most disparate uses.
In fact, in the market, there are tags of any shape, of any size and made with different materials, which are used as a jewel, as an accessory, as gadgets, for example in combination with perfumes, or also as actual identification tags.
Regardless of their use, such tags are often made of metal, so as to be able to engrave on the same some engravings reporting writings, drawings or the like, in order to create identification tags.
In this way every tag becomes a unique piece on which a variety of information may be reported, which is the reason why such tags are often used to provide identification tags for pets such as dogs or cats.
The use of two or more tags on the same animal, arranged close to one another, has nevertheless a particularly relevant disadvantage: when animals are walking, in fact, the tags impact each other and, being made of metal, cause annoying noises, both for humans and for animals.
This drawback also occurs in the case where the tags are worn by human beings, for example on the wrist, through the support of bracelets or the like.
In order to overcome this drawback, the tags known in the state of the art provide a covering part that dampens the impacts among tags, thus avoiding the generation of noise.
For this reason, the covering part usually consists of non-metallic material, preferably plastic.
The covering part is therefore functional but often ruins the aesthetic appearance of the tags.
Moreover, the covering part is made from rubber elements which surround the plate-like element, which however are hardly fixable to the plate-like element and which often become loose with wear, generating an unpleasant aesthetic effect.
Moreover, with particular reference to the use of the tags on pets, rubber elements, which can hardly be fixed to the plate-like element, form seats where dirt and external agents can easily penetrate.
There is therefore a need, which is not satisfied by the state of the art, to provide a tag which overcomes the above-described disadvantages.